


Your Stupid Smile

by rogersrabbit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03A, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersrabbit/pseuds/rogersrabbit
Summary: Derek cuts some strings.





	1. You Don't Know Me

After everything with Jennifer, he needs to feel in control again. He still feels like he's a puppet.

Cora tells him to go to the club. Cora has moments where he wonders what happened to her.

He sees the man from across the room. He smells high, drunk on too sweet alcohol.

He’ll do. Doesn’t hurt his eyes shine a pretty amber, a suitable facsimile of who he truly wants.

Outside, his pants unzipped, the man’s down thighs, and all he can think of is Stiles. A final thrust has his name spilling from his lips.

He leaves, strings cut.


	2. Young and Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He twists the knife and follows.

Stiles is with the queens when he sees Derek.

Why is he here? Something else in Beacon Hills already?

No. He watched as Derek zeros in on someone at the bar. Mouth to ear. Stupid smile on the guy's lips.

Watches them head outside. He twists the knife and follows. Young and insecure, he can’t help comparing. 

They walk out, he counts to ten and leaves the out the door, closes it behind him, stays silent.

Their bodies are already entwined. Grunts and sounds obvious even to his virgin ears.

He walks away. Lying ears hear his name being called.


End file.
